This invention relates to a hose reel device for fire extinguishing appliance, and particularly to a device of the type having a cabinet and a door which is swung about an axis horizontal and parallel to the front side of the cabinet to provide a vertical rotational axis for the hose reel mounted on inside of the door when the hose is unwound from the reel to direct the water jet to a base flame.
The purpose of the invention is to provide an everyway device which permits the hose to be run out in any direction, without any conscious effort of the operator, thereby eliminating any obstruction in winding onto or unwinding from the hose reel, particularly in a narrow way such as, for example, a highway tunnel passageway for a pedestrian inspector.
Along both sides of the road way in the highway tunnel, there is ordinarily provided the passageway adapted to the use of the pedestrian inspector of the highway. Such inspecting passageway is usually leveled by about half of a human body for safeguarding the inspector against the automobile vehicles travelling at a high speed on the road way. For normal maintenance purpose, the hose reel device is required to be recessed into the wall of a tunnel immediately over the passageway surface.
The invention therefore, further, contemplates to provide a device which permits operators to open the device door readily without stepping on the passageway, namely remaining under the passageway surface and to shift the reel into the convenient reach of the operator in case of emergency.
While various means have been employed for device which enables the operator to pull off the hose in any direction, none have proven, in our view point, to be entirely sufficient particularly in simplifying the device and accordingly in operation of the device.